winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
FanFic: Mae's Story/Book 1
Mae's Story , Book 1: The Start Chapter 1 "No. Way," I whispered. I would have never imagined them here. Never. Never. Never in a million years. I mean, come on, aren't they fiction? But, apparently, no. 'Cause they were right in front of me, right during recess. "If you don't want to get hurt, little earthlings, you better hand over the last witch on Earth!" Icy cackled, easily hearing the ice in her voice. I could see her hands powering up with coldness, proving her threat. I could hear the confusion it brought. "Witch? What are you talking about? Please tell me I'm in a dream!" My brain's cogs were working so hard, with the math test we just had. But I think I had enough juice to think what was happening right in front of me. If there's the Trix, then there's the magical universe. And if there's the magical universe, does that mean..? I don't think it's logical to giggle when fictional witches are about to attack you. But I had to anyway, and it can catch those villians easily when I'm the closest to them. "What are you laughing at?" Stormy yelled. It took me two seconds to put on my poker face and bravely say, "Nothing, and there's no such thing as witches here." At least, I don't think so. I haven't seen any of the school body levitating books and hitting students behind the teacher's back, which is what I thought witches would do. "Are you sure? According to our Vacuums, this powerful witch is somewhere near us, and, actually, is in a ten foot radius from us," Icy sneered. Three guesses on who was that person, and the first two don't count. I didn't need my poker face anymore; I was truly scared. "Bu...but...what?" "Yes, darling, and if you are good enough, we'll let you join our famous team," Darcy cooed, trying to pull me in, but I'm not that easy. "Yeah, I will, in like, a million years." I could tell the Trix were getting impatient, thinking that this would be easy, but I had to stall so that- "Oh, let's just catch her already! Twister Fu-!" Stormy started. Icy nudged her friend, playfully saying, "Now, now. We don't want to hurt our newest friend do we? We just want to trap her so we can steal her power. Ice Bracelet!" The power from her hands were released and started to form around me in a circle, making a skating rink. Students started to scream and run back inside in the school, and teachers were helpless against the Trix. Thankfully, the ice was slinking towards me in the slowest way possible. I ran over it, careful not to trip on the slippery ground, and towards the nearest tree. My breath was panting hard. "Heel of Oblivion!" I screamed as the ground beneath me started to shake. A crevice which formed underneath Darcy ran toward me, breaking the tree in half. I ran to more suitable cover, another tree. "Finally, Twister Fury!" yelled the all-impatient Stormy. The tree was sucked up an endless twister, along a couple of my hair, as a ran to the last tree. "At last, we finally caught the mouse. Icicle Fury!" Numerous, sharp little icicles shot the tree, breaking it like ice, with only a little pillar protecting me. I couldn't run for anymore cover. I turned my back and covered my head, scared like a little girl. "Your turn, Darcy," Icy stated. "This will make her more vunerable for stealing her power. Cosmic Witcher!" I could feel the purple waves getting closer, and closer, and- "Protective Energy Shield!" A green transparent bubble engulfed me and the tree, blocking Darcy's spell. I know that voice, and that spell is so darn familiar. ''Then, a little light bulb came on. The stalling worked. "Errr. They're here!" yelled Stormy in anger. "Oh, please. You know we'd always come. We're awesome that way," remarked the oh-so-familiar voice of Stella. "Stella!" shouted the team. I finally turned around, as it was hard not to. Seeing them on the computer and television is fun, but it's nothing compared to seeing them in person. They were wearing their Season 4 casual clothing; it's so funny to know this much info. I still couldn't believe they were right in front of me, even Roxy was there. "Let's get this over with, we have a teaching schedule to finish," said Stella. All the other girls rolled their eyes, before they said: "Winx Believix!" And, before they transformed, I had to say: "No. Way." Chapter 2 ''This is the power of... Winx! I had to giggle like a fangirl, which I was. I always wondered what people watching the transformation felt. It was so...so...cool. "Let's go, Winx!" said Bloom. "Flora, Musa, Roxy, protect the girl. Stella, Aisha, Tecna, we're fighting the Trix." "Oh goody," commented Stella. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Oh my gosh! It's Flora! She's actually caring about me! "I'm fine, just...shocked and surprised. But happy at the same time, super happy," I replied. "I know what you mean. It takes a while to get used to," said Roxy, smiling. I glanced sideways and saw the other girls fighting. They were working really hard, all to protect me. "Frostbite!" "Plasma Wall!" "Super Prism!" "Dragon Fury!" "Psycho Clone!" It took me awhile to notice that the tornado was aiming at me. But Roxy was faster. "Enchanted Cloak!" The tornado was gone. I saw Roxy smirking. "Good job, Roxy! You're getting better!" said Musa. "I think they're too easy." "Well, they are." The three laughed. I saw the Trix whisper something among themselves, which was so quiet that Bloom, who was closest to them, wouldn't be able to hear it, but Musa could. "Girls! Get out of there! They're doing a convergence us!" It was true. "Blast of Dead!" Bloom, Aisha, and Tecna moved closer to us. "Come on, girls! Believix Shield Convergence!" said Bloom. "Flaming Armor!" "Sirius Shield!" "Spring Ring!" "Sonic Screen!" "Defender Plate!" "Plasma Wall!" "Enchanted Cloak!" They all huddled around me in a circle. Even with the Convergence Shields, I could tell that the spell was very powerful, as almost all the girls were having trouble with balance. Our hair was eveywhere, our hands were holding onto each other, and wings were pressed onto me. I almost lost my footing, which I knew would be a dangerous mistake. "Argh! They're too tough!" Stormy shouted. The spell then stopped. "We'll try again later. Let's go girls," Icy said. They disappeared in a purple cloud. "And don't come back!" shouted Stella. Their shields disappeared. "Is everyone alright? How are you?" Bloom asked me. "I'm fine, really. But would somebody please tell me what's going on, especially the thing about me being a witch?'" All seven of the girls were silent and their transformations were gone in a second. Bloom bowed her head. "Do you think your parents would allow us to....go somewhere, with you, after your school ends?" she said quietly. Too many things were going through my head, but I managed to whisper, "If it has to do with my wellfare, then yes." Chapter 3 The last three hours of school was so quiet. It looked like the younger students forgot what happened (maybe from some magic?) and my classmates and the teachers were too shocked to say anything. Thankfully, it was a Friday, and once that final bell rang, I was the first to be out that door. "Mae! Over here!" Before I was taking the step to board the bus, I saw Flora alone, underneath a tree. I ran to her. "Where's the oth-?" I started. "Thankfully, I don't have hot pink or blue hair. If there were more of us here, others would notice. Come on, follow me. We're meeting the others somewhere that's not as populated. And don't worry, we already contacted your parents," she said with a smile. "Magic is such an amazing thing." More Coming Soon. Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanfiction